The present invention relates to a device for preventing oil splashing and fire occurrence in a frying pan, and particularlary to a lid device wherein a lid installed on the frying pan proper covering the entire opening surface of the frying pan proper is provided with a lid plate covering an opening portion for placing a cooking food, and the lid plate is formed of a transparent body to enable a user to see through to the inside of the frying pan and an opening/closing mechanism is provided on the lid plate so that when the lid plate is closed over the frying pan, a gap is formed between the lid plate and the edge of the opening portion of the lid, and a gas discharging passageway is provided with a gap formed between the lid plate and the edge of the opening portion of the lid to cause the gas to have a curved flow.
Heretofore, when the frying of a cooking food has been performed by using an edible oil, as a means of preventing oil from splashing during the frying and preventing a flame from developing, it has generally been practiced to apply a lid over the frying pan. However, several drawbacks occur. Although a lid will usually prevent the oil from splashing and prevent the occurrence of fire, since the lid itself is opaque, observation of the inside of the frying pan cannot be made. If the lid is made of transparent material such a large volume of vapor is generated inside of the frying pan that the transparent lid made on purpose is soon tarnished, thus preventing observation under the lid.